Siscontagari: Karen Succubus
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: After messing around for sometime, Karen wants more from her older brother. What's a big brother to do? Karen Araragi x Koyomi Araragi.
1. Chapter 1

Siscongatari

Karen Succubus

As I gazed at my little sister's stark red face several thoughts spun through my head. The first being how it had come to this, how I had come to see my little sister as a woman. I'll skip the rest as they will be secrets I will keep locked away for the rest of my natural life, how ever long that may end up being.

Karen lay below me, panting and moaning as thrust into her orifice with all the strength I could muster. With each pass her breathing became faster and faster until it almost matched the rhythmic creaking of the bed springs below us. As the bed below us creaked two and fro, a measure of fear formed in the back of my mind. A long time, ago, when me and Karen had first begun our illicit affair, my other little sister had walked in on us with knife in hand and a confused look on her face. But, before someone could yell "Incest?!", we had been able to explain away the incident as a conflict between siblings.

"Onii-chan... More..." She gasped between moans as she twisted and clawed at the bed's sheets s waves of pleasure surged through her well toned body. She was dressed in her usual yellow athletic jacket half and pants, notably if only because they were clothes meant to be drenched with sweat and served that purpose admirably even in moments like these.

A flip had been switched in my head by Karen's words. Normally the word "Onii-chan" held no power over the hearts of men, but after years of abuse at the hands of the authors of various erotic periodicals , it has gain an erotic quality that was undeniable as long as someone fit directly into the demographic that kind of literature was targeted at. In the end, no man could resist those words, not even coming from their little sister. Anyone who said otherwise was a dirty liar.

"As you wish, little sister~"

Readying my things once more, I plunged into her wet tunnel with great fervor and speed. My heart beating at the speed of sound, I didn't know how much more I could take. At any second I could burst and cover my little sister in an awful liquid. Despite her being my little sister... Karen was simply to perfect to ignore.

Now when I say she was perfect, I don't mean in the same way that Hanekawa is perfect. Where as she possessed the trifecta of intellect, personality, and huge breasts; while Karen possessed an athletic flair and toned body that could only be be attained by those who had devoted their lives to physical fitness and a cheerful personality that complimented the rest of her perfectly. Her breasts were also nice.

But the fact remained that she was my little sister. True, I had consumed enough erotic literature that dwelled on the subject. But that of thing just doesn't happen in real life or at least I thought that until a simple test of physical endurance had turned into an erotic situation worthy of pornographic comic's bearing titles like "My little sister can't be this Erotic!" and "Let's have fun with little sister (in bed)." In summery, I blame Karen for all of this. Not that I'm complaining.

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiii-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...!" Karen once more moaned.

The counter in my head moved forward another tick.

Like many things in life, things with Karen often came in threes. In this case it usually took her saying, calling, or moaning "Onii-chan" three times before I lost all control and set upon her like a wild beast, the mixture of eroticism, taboo romance, and purity that made being with Karen so appealing combined to make me want to take all of her. That had happened the second time we were together like this and resulted in a wild storm of groping and moaning that would have gone down in legend, that is it would be if I could recall everything that happened that night.

"Say it again~" I said with an evil smirk as I poised myself for a third wave of attack.

"I want it Onii-chan, put your thing in me..."

I will note here that word "thing" used in this context is referring to exactly what you think it is.

The counter had reached three and as it did I removed all of my limiters, this was it. As if reading my body language, Karen grasped at the sheets below her, bracing herself from the sheer force I would soon rain upon her from above.

"Brace yourself, Karen! This is it!" limit reached, I once more I struck into my little sister, pushing deeper into her until she could feel it in her soul. At the same time my hand began to wander, groping at Karen's small yet perky chest. Unhindered by weight nor the force of gravity, Karen's chest existed in a near perfect state fostered by excellent genetic and her habit of running the equivalent distance of three marathons a week. While not as soft or pillowy as say, Hanekawa's amazing pair, but were more then enough to awaken my fighting spirit.

On the other end of things, my assault was enough for Karen to grip the sheets and twist back and forth as her body tried to contain all I had given to her. Accompanying it all was a series of moans and pants unlike any I had heard in the past. Her body drenched with enough sweat to render her cotton shirt slightly see-through, it was an amazing sight to behold. Even if I lived to be 500, I would not forget the look of ecstasy painted on Karen's unadorned lips.

As we both reached our peak, he time for a climactic act had finally come. Calling upon all of the energy stocked within me I...

"I Love you, Onii-chan..." Karen groaned, interrupting my finishing move in the process. Through the sweat and spittle of an hour's worth of intense activity she had managed to render me speechless.

My mind reeled as my body ceased any and all erotic actions. It was the words I had been dreading since we had began all of this. It meant that the bond between me and Karen had become something other then a brother and sister who played once in awhile because they were bored and there was nothing on tv because it was the weekend and TV executives expect you to be outside like a normal human being.

Withdrawing the tooth brush from my sister's mouth, I slid off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Karen, still drenched with sweat, had laid down on the bed and now hovered over me with a quizzical look on her face.

"Why did you say that...?" I said, unable to look her in the face.

"Because I do love you!" Chipper as ever, her endurance was amazing.

"How though, like a brother or...?"

"Hm, if your going to make me choose, I guess I'd like to say that your boyfriend!"

Porn had not prepared me for this. I'd seen every scenario in the book, yet Karen has still managed to catch me off guard.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

Ignoring the moral implications of dating your own sister, put yourself in my shoes for a moment. A nearly perfect girl has told you that she wants to be your girlfriend. But, you already have a girlfriend who, despite putting the tsun in tsundere, was otherwise completely awesome. Think about it for a minute. It sucks, doesn't it?

"Yup!" My sister cheerfully quipped.

"I already have a girlfriend, you know that."

Her name was Senjougahara, a classmate of mine who had, for a time, been afflicted by a crab-shaped god that had stolen her weight, rendering her light as a feather. After I had helped to free her from the oddities curse, we had began a relationship that, while it had moments that involved being tied up, beaten, verbally abused, cut with school supplies, and more things that I've chosen to forget for the sake of my love for her, fills my heart with a feeling described in popular works of questionable fiction as Doki Doki. No matter how cute Karen was, I could never leave Senjougahara 's side. Not now, not ever.

Maybe.

"Then you should just break up with her!"

"It's not that easy..."

Karen rolled onto her back and had begun to stroke at a strand of hair sticking up from the back of my head, mimicking the motions of an act that would not be out of place in a couple's bedroom. It wasn't the act itself that effected me, but rather the suggestion of something very, very, dirty it carried

I wondered where Karen had learned to do that. A single thought came to mind... I should find a new hiding spot for all that porn, just in case.

"But Onii-chan... you always play with me when your bored. You should take responsibility for making me feel this way!"

Though a the portion of my brain that lit up when experiencing pleasure was currently in control of my being, enough rational thought remained for me to respond without cooing like a song bird.

"Stop that! Your only making this harder for me." I shook my head to free my hair from her probing hands. "Besides, what do you even want me to do?"

"Promise me you'll think about it~" Karen's tone had been oddly seductive as she continued to play with my hair. From her movement of finger to the look in her eye, every bit of Karen showed she was completely serious about all of this.

Despite my best efforts to the contrary, Karen quickly snatched my hair once more. Taking it in the palm of her hand once more. She began to Increase the pace of her action with each pass. Though it was only hair that she had taken hold of, it was quickly becoming to much for even my jaded heart to handle.

"FINE! YOU WIN." I rose with a shout, throwing Karen from her position on the bed and hurtling towards a nearby wall. In perfect form she managed to bound off and land firmly on her feet. If in some strange alternate reality Sister tossing was an Olympic event, she would have won the gold. "I'll think about it, give me..."

How long was enough time to know if you loved your little sister as a woman? Most fiction on the topic suggested it only took a period of realization followed by days of awkwardness, angst and soul searching, followed by burying your feelings until you do something awful [sniffing their panties, etc] and finally coming to terms with your feelings and becoming a couple, which at point you live a life of constant fear of being caught... Why was I considering this again?

Look backing at Karen, I found my answer in her sharp eyes and charming smile.

"Give me three days." I said in a monotone. It seemed long enough time to weigh my options.

"Ok, Onii-chan. I'll be looking forward to your answer."

Karen sprang off the bed and walked off in such a manner as to accentuate her best features.


	2. Chapter 2

Siscontagari 2

That night, I sat awake for hours staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. It was ridicules, there was no reason I shouldn't be so freaked out by my little sister telling me she loved me, but it did. It wasn't like I and Karen had a normal sibling relationship, that toothbrush had made sure of that, but when did she decide that she was in love? I think I would have noticed that...

"Sometimes, your hot as fire, Nii-san."

Oh.

"I'll give you my virginity, Nii-san!"

Oh...

"It feels so good to be wrapped around Nii-san like this..."

Ok! I get it. I should have seen this coming. The signs had all been there, Karen had began acting like a lovesick puppy for awhile now and I had been to dense to notice it.

Thinking about it, I probably made things worse with all the teeth brushing and others things that could be seen as a stand-in for far lewder acts. And I had groped her breasts on occasion, but I had a good reason for that...! All right, this was all my fault and now I'm being punished by being forced to choose between a girlfriend I adore...or my little sister. I must have done something horrible in a past life to deserve this.

"You are quite the lout, my master." A voice rose from within my shadow. Regal and haughty, there was only one person it could be.

"Am I really that bad a person?" I mused to the ceiling.

"I will put it this way, not only have you led on a poor maiden with your uncouth antics. Thou has also committed a grievous sins and violated many a taboo, and played with the heartstrings of a pure maiden for your own self satisfaction." Shinobu's words cut like knives. "I've lived for five lifetimes, and yet you remain the most perverted individual I have ever had the misfortune of knowing."

Normally I would have countered Shinobu's verbal assault with a witty statement of my own. But I couldn't, everything she had said was true. For a long moment I was silent, unable to find any response to the vampire's venomous words.

"Kukuku, no response, my master?" Shinobu laughed arrogantly. She had saved me at least half a dozen times in the past, in fact you could say I owed her my life, but it was moments like this that she enjoyed most. When she could lord some small moral or intellectual slight against me, that was when she was happiest. That and when she was eating doughnuts. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Shinobu reveled in her victory and seized the moment to summon up an arrogant smile that only I would ever see.

"Yeah, it does." I said stoically.

The truth hadn't only hurt, it felt like Karen had kicked me in the face a few hundred times. She deserved better then her own brother leading her on, shoving a toothbrush down her throat, and groping her soft, soft. perky breasts. I knew that much, but the real question still remained; how did I feel about Karen?

Lets review the facts:

In favor of going along of all this, we have the fact that, Karen is completely adorable, has an amazing body, and is completely devoted as both a sister and whatever you call someone your related to but who you also engage in acts that only normally exist in niche pornography. And her moaning, oh the moaning, and the way she crinkled the her nose when we were together. It was beautiful. A symphony of sound and action so perfect that could only come from a girl as perfect as Karen. She is, in almost every way, just my type. Except, you know, she's my sister.

Contrary to the cheerful opening to the seminal text "How to date your little sister!,"several million years of evolution, and the common law of most sovereign nations, suggest that becoming involved with your sister in anyway beyond the normal bond of siblings is a "Very Bad Idea." that could lead to, among other things, prison time, disfigured children, eternal shame and/or time in a place that was very, very hot.

That much I could ignore, this wasn't about morals or social obligations, it was about Karen and I's feelings for each other.

"Hey, Shinobu, would you judge me for dating Karen?"

"Of course, you are surrounded by a small harem of women and yet you seem fixated on taking your own sister as your lover. It reeks of laziness and an unwillingness to accept the reality of the world around you..."

"That's not fair I..." My voice almost reached a yell before I was once more interrupted by Shinobu's antiquated and slightly grating dialect.

"You did not let me finish, Master." She spoke in as close to a joyful tone as someone burdened by 500 years of life could. "Despite the obvious moral failings of all of this, I am quite pleased to see you take responsibility for your own actions. You've grown much since we first met."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you, could you please repeat that?"

It was obvious that I had heard her, indeed her words rang in my soul, but such a rare occasion deserved to be repeated, recorded, and stored away for blackmail purposes.

"Yesssssss..." Shinbou growled. " I will repeat myself. Seeing as your ears seem to be clogged with the foul bile that seeps forth from your mind. You've changed much since the days when I sat silently in that insufferable old man's abandon home. But do not think that this changes things between us. You are still a lazy, perverted, sister-molesting, good for nothing, stain upon the fabric of human race and I swear upon my blade that I may very well may kill you sometime in the near future."

"Good to know." I said with a smile. "Good to know."

"Now, if you don't mind, I a woman of my caliber needs her beauty rest. Good night, my Master."

"Good night, Shinobu."

As Shinobu drifted to sleep within the dark confines of my shadow, an unusual sense of peace settled over me. Despite the violent tongue lashing she had given me, Shinobu had helped to lift a great weight from my shoulders. I had led Karen on, and now was the time to make things right. I just wasn't sure how...

The next morning I woke up in a haze and sighed a breath of relief. For a moment it seems almost as if the mess of the previous day was nothing but a bad psycho sexual dream that would have given Freud enough material to write an entire book. However, my hope soon sunk into the pit of my stomach as a notice a piece of paper taped on the wall above my head.

It read as follows:

"Days until Nii-san is mine!

3, 2, 1."

I sighed, if that note was any indication, Karen was really getting into this. I better make a decision soon before she tries something really crazy. Regardless of my sister's mental faculties, or lack thereof it was time for school.

Getting my things together, I was out the door within half an hour. If anything could take my mind off of Karen, it was the numbing pain of endless lectures that formed the basis of the Japanese education system. After a bombardment of history, math, and literature, my brain would be numb to even the most incestuous of advances. This much I was sure of!

The bike ride to school was quiet and free from interventions from a certain twin-tailed ghost girl who couldn't seem to speak in anything but mispronunciations and puns. Though it was always a joy to provoke her into showing off her panties -for those wondering they have bunnies on them, which has me wondering, does she ever change them? I mean when someone becomes a wandering spirit are they stuck in the clothes they were wearing when they died for all eternity? Either way, it seems the afterlife must be a embarrassing place for those trapped in bunny panties.-

Arriving at school, the day passed by in a flash. As knowledge was forcibly drilled into my head, for a moment, I was able to forget my problems by momentarily replacing them with different problems. As things stood, I'd take the history of some obscure 16th century warlord any day over my current romantic issues. However, as the day wore on and English class began, I couldn't put it off any more, thoughs of Karen had come back a vengeance and demanded my attention in much the same way my actual sister did, with a mixture of yelling and vaguely sexual commentary.

My head ached, for the sake of my own sanity, the sooner I could deal with this the better. But before I could, I was going to need some advice. Or more so, better advice. Shinobu had lived five lifetimes but it was also likely that she was so jaded that she had began to regard everyone around her as worthless insects, she wasn't someone who would know much about romance.

That left me with few options, I certainly couldn't ask Tsukihi for advice. That may lead to something sharp pinned someplace it really shouldn't be. And Kanbaru...was Kanbaru she was the last person in the world I'd ask for advice. That really only left Hanekawa, the class rep and embodiment of everything good about the female half of humanity.

Though she claimed to have limits to the genius that rattled around in her lovely head, she knew more then enough to make the rest of us look like earthworms by comparison. If anyone could help me, she could.

"Yo, Class Rep-san!" I waved to Hanekawa as we both headed home from class.

"Oh, Araragi-kun." She said from across the street. "How are things?"

"Not much. Just wondering if you could give me a little advice. I mean you do know everything, after all."

"I only know what I know." She said with a pure-white smile.

"Still, your my last hope~"

"Very well, Araragi-kun." Hanekawa crossed the street with her short hair bobbing in the spring breeze. Soon at my side, she spoke with an innocent smile that clashed with the beast hiding just behind those pretty, pretty, eyes. "What do you need help with this time?"

"Well, there's this girl, and she wants me to be her boyfriend and she realllllllllly has her heart set on it."

While I did my best to disguise the fact that I was talking about my own little sister, my body language was firmly set on shouting my secret to the world as my eyes nervously darted back and forth in the cage of my skull.

"Hm, this is quite the quandary. I imagine the real question is how you feel about this girl and if your willing to give up you have now in order to be with her."

"What I have now?" I cocked my head back in confusion, I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well..."

A ring came from my back pocket, interrupting Hanekawa with its annoying buzzing.

"One sec, lemme get this."

Withdrawing the phone form my pocket, I glanced at the screen before answering. The name was one that jarred me back to the reality that existed outside me and Karen's little world.

The name Sengoujahara ran across the phone's screen over and over, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh, what I have now..."

I'm going to die. That's all there is to it. It's been a good life, filled with oddity, pretty girls, and being beaten to a bloody pulp over and over again...

I regret nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Right now, I would normally recall the events of the past day, including my talking with the ever so lovely student council president, being berated by a small vampire, and realizing the limits of my own mortality. Unfortunately, my ability too reflect self-indulgently in such a manner has been greatly restricted by the fact that a few minutes ago, my girlfriend sneaked up behind me, blindfolded me, and then tied me to a bed and seems to be planning something that is either very painful or very pleasurable, it's really a coin toss with her.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Sengoujahara spoke as she put the finishing touches on her homemade bondage set up.

"Wait, I've got a question for you first." I struggled against my bonds with all my strength, but it was no use. Sengoujahara was really really good at this kind of stuff and I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to her side, emphasizing her cuteness to overwhelm a certain part of my brain.

"Was it really necessary to tie me up like this?"

"Oh, of course not, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. Are you not enjoying it?"

"Not really, unless your have something fun planned, I kind of feel like your going to slice me open and steal my liver."

Not that I was really worried that my girlfriend would steal any part of my body save for my heart, which she already owned and kept under a lock and key and surrounded by military grade lasers. What I really feared for was the repercussions of asking her a question about another girl while I was chained up like a dog.

"I do have something planned, I wouldn't tie you up like that for no reason, after all." My girlfriend said with a sly smile.

"Gotcha, so lets talk first."

"Whats on your mind~" Speaking in a seductive manner, the purple haired beauty who had landed me in the predicament in the first place crawled slowly across the bed and came to a stop hovering over my bound body. The look on her face combined a odd array of emotions, among them inquisitiveness, happiness, and an intense longing for something I couldn't quite grasp at the moment.

"Well..." I trailed off.

Telling my girlfriend that my little sister had leveled an ultimatum regarding our taboo, yet incredibly hot, relationship was far harder then I expected. The words were there, having formed in my brain a day or so where they sat and trained their hardest to become the best damn confession in the whole world, and currently sat upon the tip of my tongue, where all of that training had melted away and been replaced with pure, unfiltered, fear.

"Say a guy was dating a girl and another girl told him that she wanted to be his boy friend. This guy has feelings for both of them..."

"Stop." Sengoujahara was to smart to fall for such an obvious play and instantly saw through my bluff. "I will insist you stop speaking in hypotheticals if you wish to continue this conversation. It is far to obvious that this "guy" is you, the girlfriend is me, and the other girl is...Hanekawa?"

"No, it's Karen."

"Oh, your little sister? Now this is quite the unique situation you've found yourself, isn't it, darling?" She stroked my face as she spoke, summoning reactions from more of my body then I really want to describe here.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"It's very obvious that your wishy-washy view of the matter that you will unable to make this decision on your own, so I will make it for you."

Both aroused and afraid, a bad combination to be sure, I stared directly into the face of death. Sexy, sex y death. I must be strong! All of me, not just the parts of my body below my belt.

"Whatever you do with that sister of yours is none of my concern, seeing as it gives you the much pause I imagine you care for her greatly, as long as I occupy the designation of "girlfriend" I care little what you and that tomboy do with foreign objects and complicated pantomime."

"...You heard about that?"

"Yes, Kanbaru was quite adamant in sharing your sister's many stories of depravity."

"And you don't care?"

"Not at all, I very well know that you are an awful pervert. Better you let out such excesses before we meet, lest you turn into a raging beast in my presence."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. I had expected far worse...

"So what now~"

"One moment please..." Gently removing her hand from my face, Sengoujahara quickly walked to the next room and returned with a long, brushed object I was more then a bit familiar with.

"That's not going in my butt, is it?" I shrugged in fear.

"Hmmmm, wouldn't you like to know, darling~"

Her smile was once of happy malice, and spoke volumes where that brush was going.

A few moments later I screamed, forever and ever, I screamed. Then moaned, then screamed again. It was a unique experience that would forever remember.

_A day later._

"So what's it gonna be Onii-chan?!" Karen bounced excitedly across my bed, turning flips for no particular reason as she did.

"Calm down, Karen."

"Okkkk..." Karen's bouncing came to a halt at my side. For a long while she gazed at me with her pure and slightly mischievous eyes. She was so cute, it broke my heart in half to have to tell her off like this.

"Listen, I know this isn't what I want you to hear, but... I can't be your boyfriend."

"WHAT, WHY NOT?!"

"I already have someone like that who I really love, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. We can still keep going at it like we have in the past."

"Awww, ok. But you still have take responsibility for making me feel like this."

"And how do you expect me to do that."

"Just do it like you usually do and stick your thing in my hole."

Normally a person would blush at the thought of such a thing. But not me, I'd done worse. Call me a pervert, everyone does after all, but I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Right, lemme go get the "thing""

"No..." Karen stopped me, placing one hand on my army and shooting me a seductive look in the process.

"Your other thing~"

"Ahhhh...right."

I took my pants off.

"Your going to put that into my mouth aren't you?"

"Nope."


End file.
